1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display device including a back cover formed with vent holes.
2. Background
An image display device includes both a device of recording and/or reproducing images and a device of recording and/or reproducing audio. Examples of the image display device may include a TV set, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, and the like.
As image display devices become multifunctional, image display devices are implemented in the form of multimedia players supporting complex functions such as capturing still images or video, playing games, receiving broadcasts, and the like, in addition to outputting broadcast or playing images.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions such as multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. Various attempts corresponding to hardware portion include structural change and improvement to simplify an assembly structure of image display devices.
As one of example of the structural change and improvement, various studies and proposals on image display devices having a flexible display unit which may be varied in shape have been actively ongoing. A middle cabinet assembly covering a panel is configured to be bent when a flexible display unit is bent.
When a back cover covering a rear surface of a display unit is formed through injection molding, an appearance thereof may lack having a high-end product feeling or having elegance, thereby having a limitation in creating classy appearance thereof, and when vent holes are formed through pressing, the vent holes are highly visible, degrading a design of the back cover.